Sunsets and Nightmares
by MissMarvelQuinn
Summary: Modern AU. Fionna is dating bad boy Marshall, but just isn't happy anymore. After waiting for over a hour for Marshall to arrive for a date she is met with a male that loves to call himself Gumball, what will happen with this twisted love triangle. Who can Fionna trust and who will she call her own?


_I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room, I'd love to take a pin to a heart shaped balloon. Everybody's got somebody but me."_

Fionna sat, hidden in the corner booth in the 60's themed diner, swirling her strawberry milkshake around in her left hand, her phone in the right. The bell suddenly rung- notifying another visitor, Fionna looked up excited at thought of her boyfriend stepping in. Unfortunately it was just a bubblegum pink haired man, she hung her head finally allowing tears to fall down her face.

"I should try calling him again," She whispered, looking down at her phone opened up on a males contact page. Marshall had always been brilliant to her, they were both like the couple she had read on fan fiction, the perfect couple... So why was he suddenly ignoring her? All these questions running through her head means she didn't notice the light-pink handkerchief just under her nose. Fionna whipped her head up, jumping slightly at the pink-haired man she had just seen moments before.

"I apologize, you look upset... May I sit?" He said with a small smile.

"Sure" Fionna whispered, gently grabbing the handkerchief, wiping her eyes she gave the man a small smile. "Thank you," She said handing the handkerchief back to him.

"No problem, what's your name?" He asks, placing his handkerchief in his coat pocket which was hanging carelessly over his left shoulder.

"Fionna." She took a quick look at him. His pink hair swept in a up-like do, making it seem fluffy. His facial features were soft and welcoming. He was wearing a light pink jumper with baby pink jeans, black converses covered up his light blue socks. His left wrist occupied a golden watch, his other a bracelet that looked home made.

"Fionna," He whispers, tasting the name on his tongue. "A beautiful name, my names Lukas, but people call me Gumball."

"I can see why." Fionna giggles slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so," He laughs along with her, "May I ask, if you don't mind. Why were you crying before I came over?" Gumball says frowning slightly, looking up to Fionna.

"My boyfriend was supposed to meet me here."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, probably just a little late." Gumball says, a small smile at his lips.

"It's been over a hour." Fionna says, frowning she looks back down at the table.

"Well," Gumball began "I would never leave such a beautiful girl waiting on her own."

"Thanks Gumball" She smiles up at him.

"What's your boyfriends name?" Gumball asks.

"Marshall-"

"Marshall Lee?" Gumball cut in, apologizing straight after.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Fionna asked, confusion showing across her face for a second.

"We went though school together, never a good kid in my opinion. No offence, of course." Gumball said, smiling down at Fionna.

"None taken, he's still the same from what you've told me..."

"Well, I apologize for him, it may be too soon, but may I have your phone number?" Gumball asked.

"Sure, you're great to talk to," Fionna says passing her phone to him, Gumball passing his. They both placed their numbers in the others phone, passing the phone back to the owner.

"Thanks!" They both said at the same time, staring at each other in shock, Fionna burst out laughing with Gumball in toe. While in their crying fits of laughter they earned a few glares from people across the diner.

"I...Think... W-we should... Stop n-now" Gumball said, breathing heavily, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.

Fionna calmed down just as it vibrated, alerting her that she had a call.

"One moment" she said picking up her phone, Gumball nodded as Fionna left the table to take the call.

"Hello?" She said pressing the answer button.

"Fionna, where the hell are you? I'm worried as fuck!" Marshall's voice boomed from the other line.

"M-Marshall? I'm at the Diner you were supposed to meet me at about a hour ago." She said, her smile suddenly falling.

"Well get back to the apartment. I'm not going there tonight and hurry up, I hate waiting."

"Oh... Ok" Fionna whispers, noticing he had already ended the call. She sighed, feeling like dirt, she looked down to the clothes she was wearing. Her cute bear hoodie suddenly didn't feel as special any more as she prodded it in disgust her black skinny jeans feeling too tight and her combat boots squeezing her feet. The bow atop of her head felt like it was weighing her down.

Plastering on a fake smile, she walked back into the diner and towards the table Gumball was sat at.

"Hey Fionna" He smiles, waving cutely. Fionna waved back, still standing.

"I have to go now Gumball, Marshall wants me back at the apartment." She says, her smile turning small.

"Oh, of course. Promise to call me, okay?" Gumball says, his smile also falling as he raises his pinkie finger.

"Definitely." Fionna said, wrapping her pinkie around his, she gave it a small squeeze, Gumball returning the small squeeze. "I'll see you soon." Fionna waves.

"Yeah, bye." Gumball waves as Fionna turned around, leaving the Diner.

As soon as Fionna left the Diner her face fell, her mind quickly reminding her of the fate that awaited her at her own apartment. She shivered- but not from the cold. Fionna walked down the streets of London, pretending she was to be met with the man she once loved, unfortunately, that was never to be.

_Everybody's__ got somebody but me..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I hope you enjoyed the start to my new story. Reviews and feedback are welcome no matter how harsh or happy! Please tell me how it is, is it to long? Boring? To much detail, not enough? Every review I'll take into consideration! The song quotes I used was Everybody's Got Somebody But Me by Hunter Hayes. Thanks- MIssMarvelQuinn<strong>


End file.
